


Ce qu'elle sacrifie

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [21]
Category: Marvel 616, New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fucked Up, Gen, Lima Syndrome
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quel prix Illyana est-elle prête à payer pour récupérer une âme : l’âme d’une autre enfant aussi innocente qu’elle l’a été autrefois ? Megan sera-t-elle capable de lui pardonner ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ce qui a changé (ou pas)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745917) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce qu’elle sacrifie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse, New X-Men 2nd series/New Mutants 3rd series/Young X-Men (‘00/’10ties)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Darkchylde!'Magik' Illyana Rasputin/’Pixie’ Megan Gwynn  
>  **Genre :** syndrome de Lima ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31_jours" > (16 juillet ’11) ;  
> « porte / évasion » pour mf_100_mots"> (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ‘11),  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** NXM (2nd series) #38-41  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Darkchylde caresse en la personne de Pixie l’espoir d’échapper aux Limbes : à la fois la dimension dont elle est prisonnière et son état d’écorce sans âme. Si elle y parvient à travers elle, elle ne pourra jamais la remercier assez de son concours… bien involontaire.

À mesure qu’elle récupère une âme Illyana recouvre de l’empathie et commence à regretter les souffrances qu’elle a imposées à cette innocente, avoir reproduit ce qu’elle a subi aux mains de Belasco, se transformer de victime en bourreau. Mais il est déjà trop tard : elle veut cette délivrance, et Megan ne lui pardonnera plus.


	2. Son âme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le pire c’est qu’elle voulait la croire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Elle lui a pris son âme  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** New X-Men II/Young X-Men  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ’Pixie’ Megan Gwynn/’Magik’ Illyana Rasputin  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ce jour où il acheva de perdre son âme. »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un arbre à drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Quest for Magik_ et au-delà ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Perdre son âme, ça n’est pas si terrible, a promis Illyana. Elle avait l’air tellement sûre d’elle, et puis la situation était désespérée : Megan l’a crue. Megan était naïve, elle était prête à croire n’importe qui, n’importe quoi. Elle voulait croire.

Elle ne sait pas ce qui est le pire : qu’Illyana lui ait menti froidement, ou qu’elle se soit tellement habituée à vivre sans âme qu’elle ne se rende plus compte du trou que ça fait dans toute sa vie.  
De se sentir tellement trahie, et de vouloir quand même, malgré elle, encore l’aider. Parce que maintenant, elle lui appartient.


End file.
